


10 Years

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: 10 years later, Lukas and Philip are both 27 and settling down.





	

"Do you ever miss Tivoli?" Philip asked, flipping through the pages of the magazine he was reading.

Lukas peeked out of the bathroom, a toothbrush hanging from his mouth. "What?"

Philip shrugged. "It's small and empty but it's got charm.." 

Lukas went back into the bathroom, spitting into the sink and rinsing his toothbrush off. "You hated Tivoli when you moved there."

"I hated everything."

Lukas emerged from the bathroom with a pout. "Didn't hate me."

Philip raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, it was impossible to.." he reached for Lukas. "Still is.." 

Lukas walked towards Philip, cupping his cheeks. "Why the sudden interest in Tivoli?" It was times like these where Lukas wished he could read Philip, where he wished he could see what's going on behind those pretty brown eyes. 

"Well.. it's kinda shitty not being able to see Helen and Gabe."

"We visit them like three times a month."

"And your dad."

"We call him once a week." Lukas crossed his arms, leaning against the kitchen counter. "What's the real reason?" 

Philip sighed. "I want a dog.. and a house.." 

Lukas nodded. "We'll just switch apartments and look at houses around the city."

"Houses down here barely exist."

"Fine, then we'll look into a lof-"

"I want a house in Tivoli." Philip says  softly, as if he was ashamed.

Lukas smirked. "Okay, I'll tell my dad, he can keep an eye out for houses, okay?"

"We don't have to go. I get that I uprooted us."

"College uprooted us. Now we have jobs and degrees. Moving back will be great." Lukas pecked Philips lips, smiling. "I promise." And with that Lukas left the room.

Philip smiled to himself, shutting the magazine. 

They were gonna have a house. A home. 

~ 

"Lukas, I have a suprise for you?" Philip smiled, peeking into the room.

Currently the boys were staying in Philips old room at Helen and Gabes house. They'd been house hunting all weekend and of course they had to come back  when it was the anniversary. 

Lukas looked up from his laptop. "Babe, they're home."

Philip stepped into the room, shutting the door. "I'm not talking about sex." He kept his hands behind his back.

Lukas frowned, shutting his laptop. "Then what is it?"

"Close your eyes."

"Philip." Lukas warned.

Philip smirked. "Fine, just.. stare at the ceiling." 

Lukas signed, tipping his head back, watching the shadows formed on the ceiling from the sunset.

Philip climbed into Lukas' lap, finally removing his hands from behind his back, pressing something cold to Lukas' chest.

Lukas jumped, tensing at what seemed to be cold metal. "Philip, can I look?"

Philip smiled. "Of course." He slid down Lukas' lap a little, straddling his thighs.

Lukas looked down, watching a frying pan land in his lap. "Philip.."

Philip had to hold back a giggle. "It's kinda funny."

"I hate you so much." Lukas laughed, picking up the pan.

That's what suprise Philip. For about two years every time Lukas picked up a pan he had flashbacks so Philip took over cooking and it was never brought up again. But here Lukas is holding a pan and not even giving it a second thought.

Philip leaned in, pecking his lips. "Happy first kiss anniversary."

Lukas groaned, leaning back against the headboard. "Don't remind me."

Philip pouted. "You're making it sound like I was a bad kisser."

"And you're making it sound like you weren't almost killed."

"We were both almost killed." Philip rubbed Lukas' arm, moving a little closer. 

"He saw you."

"And you saved me." He cupped his cheeks, kissing him, softly.

Lukas set the pan down, wrapping his arms around Philips waist, tugging Philip so that their bodies were pressed tightly together. 

Philip pulled away, running his fingers through Lukas' hair. "It feels like we're teenagers again.." 

Lukas nodded, kissing Philips collarbone, mumbling something like 'pretty' against his skin. 

"Lukas.." Philip rubbed his back. "What are you doing?"

"What I should've done that night.." Lukas flipped them over, pushing Philips shirt up his chest. 

Philip gasped when Lukas started kissing down his torso and he couldn't help but thank Lukas' therapist because that man worked wonders. 

Lukas sat up, panting. "You got that condom?"

Philip nodded, panting. "Um.. wallet.." 

Lukas smirked, pecking his lips. "You never change." He reached over towards the nightstand, patting his hand around. 

Philip pulled him down for another kiss, smiling into it.

Lukas sat up on his elbows, pulling a condom out of Philips wallet. "Where do you wa-"

Philip grabbed the wallet, throwing it across the room, kissing Lukas' neck. "Hurry up.."

"Someone's needy.."

"Hell yeah I am, I've waited ten years." Philip smirked in the now darkening room and Lukas cursed the sunset, wishing he could see the smirk dancing across his husband's face.

Lukas undid Philips pants, quickly, their shadows molding together on the wall, soon being enveloped in the darkness of the night. 

~ 

"Lukas!" Philip yelled, already on the front porch. "Hurry up!" 

Lukas climbed out of his truck, jogging up the yard and onto the front porch. "What's all the hype about?"

"It's our house, I'm excited."

"We've been here like 20 times already, it's nothing new."

"Yeah, but now it's ours." Philip elbowed him, taking Lukas' keys from him, finding the key for the house.

Lukas held the screen door open for Philip, smiling down at the excited boy, or would it be man, no, it won't be man, Philip will always be his boy.

Philip got the door unlocked and pushed opened and within seconds he was inside. He walked down a small hall, turning to the left and entering the living room.

Lukas followed, pulling the key out of the keyhole of the front door. "Marco?"

Philip peeked out or the room, smiling. "Polo." 

Lukas rolled his eyes, shutting the front door. "You're not supposed to show me where you are babe." 

Philip walked back into the living room. "Who cares how to play that game? We own a house!" 

Lukas leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms. "We're gonna need to decorate."

"Gabe already volunteered to help us out." Philip replied, standing in the middle of the room.

Lukas walked towards him, wrapping his arms around Philips waist, kissing his shoulder. "We own a house."

Philip shook his head. "It's more than that.." 

Lukas raised an eyebrow. "Really?" 

Philip nodded. "Yeah, it's a home."

Lukas kissed Philips neck, smiling. "Our home." 

~

Six months later the boys were settling down for dinner when Philip started to talk.

"Do you still want a dog?"

"A dog was your idea, baby."

Philip huffed. "I was hoping you wouldn't remember that."

"I'm not against having a dog, Philip, we've just been busy. We unpacked out last box two weeks ago, it wasn't the time to get a dog."

Philip hopped up on the counter, smiling. "So now is the time to get a dog?"

Lukas shrugged. "What time is it?"

"It's 4:45."

Lukas grabbed the keys, turning the stove off. "We can get burgers on the way home."

Philip raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"You want a dog, let's go get one." 

The two ended up picking out a baby husky that had one eye missing. Lukas wanted to name her eyepatch and Philip had never looked so offended. Instead they chose Harley.

The ride back was silent. It was now 6 at night and Harley was curled up in Philips lap while they drove.

"I'm not used to this.." Philip whispered, barely breaking the silence.

"Well, of course, you've never had a pet."

"I mean.. you know.. this.." Philip lifted one arm, gesturing around them.

"Riding in a truck?"

Philip sighed. "I'm not used to this stuff. Being happy. Having a home. Having money." He shrugged. "It's nice."

"Well, I'm glad you like it.." Lukas put his hand over Philips, holding it. "It's nice being able to spoil you."

Philip leaned over, kissing his cheek. "And it's nice to be able to return the favor." 

They both froze when Harley started to stir in Philips lap.

Philip rubbed her head, smiling. "Don't worry, we're going home." 

Lukas smiled at the word home. Yeah, they were heading back to a house, but Lukas has known for 10 years that his home is Philip whether that be in an apartment, house, or a car. He thinks Harley can agree.

~ 

When September rolled around they were finally settled in. They both had jobs in the city which wasn't that big of a deal and they both came home by 7 every night. It was seemingly perfect but Philip couldn't help but feel like something was missing.

It was a Sunday morning and Lukas was up first like always. 

Philip ran his fingers through his hair, rubbing his face. "Morning."

Lukas smiled, setting a cup of coffee at the kitchen table. "Morning, handsome, sleep good?" He asked, kissing Philips head.

Philip nodded, sitting down at the kitchen table, hovering his face over the steaming coffee.

Lukas sat down across from Philip, crossing his arms. "So, I've been thinking.." 

Philip raised an eyebrow, picking up his coffee, taking a sip. "That can't be good."

"Well, maybe-"

"We aren't getting any more turkeys. We have five." Philip took another sip, humming.

Lukas rolled his eyes. "You can never have too many turkeys." 

Philip scoffed, nodding. "Oh, yeah, you can." 

"Whatever. I just.." Lukas rubbed the back of his neck.

Philip sipped at his coffee. 

"Do you wanna be foster parents?" 

Philip choked, nearly dropping his coffee cup. "What?"

"I knew it was stupid, nevermind." Lukas rubbed the back of his neck.

"No.. no.." Philip reached out for his hand. "You wanna.. foster kids?"

"I mean.. it doesn't sound bad. Helen and Gabe were happy about it. We'd We'd be parents and we'd be helping kids. "

Philip smiled, shaking his head. "You're serious?"

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Is it really that hard to believe?"

"No! No, it's not, it's just.. suprising." 

"I've wanted it for.. a while, we just never had the space and now we've got a huge house with three extra rooms and a dog and turkeys.."

"So logically the only thing missing is a kid?"

Lukas nodded. "Exactly." 

Philip nodded, looking down at his coffee. "Let's look into it."

Lukas was practically beaming. "Really?"

"Mhm. I'd like it and you'd like it, I'm sure Harley would like it."

"The turkeys would like it, too."

"Turkeys don't have feelings."

"Then Harley doesn't have feelings!" 

"Lukas-"

"Don't discriminate against my turkeys!" 

Philip giggled, putting his hands up. "Fine, fine, me and you, Harley and the turkeys, will all be happy with it."

"So we're doing it?" Lukas asked, playing with Philips hand.

"Definitely." Philip smiled.


End file.
